clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo
.]] Igloos are the homes that penguins can live in. They can be bought in a catalog called, Igloo Upgrades. A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo located on the right corner of Map. When you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Members can customise this igloo, but Non-Members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of an igloo is ice; exceptions made only by the backyard (lower section phony grass), pirate ship (a light wood), and fishbowl (pebbles and water). Also, since the new features have been launched, every igloo now has a background that actually makes the igloo look like it is in the Wilderness of Club Penguin, and not just floating around in the middle of nowhere. On May 28, along with the update of cards on Card-Jitsu, The Club Penguin Team put a new background. Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edition. Basic Igloo The Basic Igloo is the default igloo you get when an account is created. However, if a penguin wishes to change back to their basic igloo, they must pay 1,500 coins. Non-Members are not allowed to have any other Igloo style, so they are forced to have this style Igloo. Candy Igloo The Candy Igloo is the same as the Basic Igloo. however, the walls are pink. It is also worth 1,500 coins. Snow Igloo The snow igloo is like the Basic Igloo but the walls are made of snow and has no windows. It is pretty much the same to the Candy and Basic igloo except the walls are pure snow white. It also cost's 1500 coins. Deluxe Igloo The Deluxe Igloo is the wider version of the basic igloo. It has no windows. Due to the expansion, it is worth 3,000 coins. Deluxe Candy Igloo The Deluxe Candy Igloo is yet again the same as the above, however, in a pink theme. It is also worth 3,000 coins. Deluxe Snow Igloo The Deluxe Snow Igloo is again the wider version of the basic igloo. However, the walls are made of snow and has no windows. It is worth 3,000 coins. Split Level Igloo The Split Level Igloo is an igloo with a bottom floor and top floor. A short stack of steps seperates the levels. This igloo has no windows. Due to its larger size and better appearance, it is the most popular, and therby more expensive, at 4,600 coins. Candy Split Level Igloo The Candy Split Level Igloo is the same as the basic split-level, however, it is in an aforementioned pink color. It is worth 4,600 coins. Snow Split Level Igloo The Snow Split Level Igloo is a snow-made version of the Split Level Igloo It is 4,600 coins. Secret Stone Igloo The Stone Igloo is a hidden igloo with a stony theme and has no windows. The door is also made of stone instead of wood unlike the other igloos and it does not open when a cursor hovers over it. It is worth at a more expensive 2,000 coins. Secret Stone Deluxe Igloo The Secret Deluxe Igloo is the stony version of the Deluxe Igloo. Also, it is hidden. It has no windows like the regular Deluxe Igloo and has a door made of stone that does not open when a cursor hovers over it. The Deluxe Stone igloo can be bought at a cost of 5,000 coins. Backyard Igloo A slightly smaller split level igloo with a backyard with phony grass. It is worth 4,200 coins. Gingerbread House A huge house of gingerbread with a small raised area. It is worth 2,100 coins. Dojo Igloo The Dojo Igloo is found in the Martial Artworks catalog for 5,000 coins. It resembled the Dojo with a raised area around the edge. Only ninja penguins can buy this interior. Restaurant Igloo The Restaurant Igloo is an igloo with Pizza Parlor Designs. It is worth 4,800 coins. Theater Igloo The Theater Igloo is an igloo with Stage Designs. It is worth 4,600 coins. Cave Igloo The Cave Igloo is a purple colored igloo that has walls like a cave. Its shape is similar to the Deluxe Igloo. It is perfect for underground expeditions, and costs 2,500 coins. Snowy Backyard Igloo It is similar to the Backyard Igloo, but with snowy floor instead of the phony grass. It is worth 3,500 coins Party Igloos Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 5100 coins *Fish Bowl Igloo (Ocean/Water) 2400 coins *Tent (Camping) 2700 coins *Log Cabin (Western Party) 4100 coins *Gym (Sports Party, Penguin Games) 4800 coins *Pirate Ship (Pirate) 4200 coins *Jack O' Lantern (Halloween) 2700 coins *Snow Globe (Christmas Party) 3700 coins *Pink Ice Castle (Medieval Party) 4900 coins *Bamboo Hut (Summer Kick-off Party) 3200 coins *Treehouse Igloo (Medieval Party) 4500 coins *Circus Tent (The Fair) 700 tickets Note: Some of those igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Igloo Music *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes/For Great Justice *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Pterodactyl Ptune *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time *Flipper Stomper *Coconut Member Igloos The member igloos is a list of member penguins with open igloos. It can be used by clicking on the small igloo in the bottom-right corner of the map. If you hover your mouse to the igloos, it shows the name. Click on the igloo or the list and it will take you to their igloo. Club Penguin updated this and there is now a list for you. Parties Members get excited and make different kinds of parties. Some include: House Parties Penguins have parties in honor of Club Penguin frequently. Some penguins just come or be invited to see the igloo. Restaurants Penguins make "Gourmet Food" and serve it at their house. They usually have many chairs and tables. Sometimes a band and a bar are also at the igloo. Auditions There are sometimes auditions at some igloos for boyfriends, girlfriends, or band members. Concerts Members open their igloo up and make a concert. Many penguins are attracted but it gets out of control and the band makes it a wild party. Club Penguin Awards A member opens his or her igloo to host awards for Best Dressed, Best Actor, Best Actress, etc. They sometimes make up weird awards such as Who has the most puffles or Most time spent in his/her igloo. This usualy turns in to a riot over penguins wanting to win. Green Party Penguins turn green and make a Green Out. One famous one is Juniorjumper's Earth Day. They usually do this to protest to help save the Earth. Fashion Shows These unorganized things usually make penguins wear certain themes like summer or blue, and the host usually decides the winner of each round. Weddings Penguins in love decorate their house for a wedding. It usually has a cake and the couple breaks up. Sometimes the girl will find a tum tum baby and go to the hospital and have the baby. Daycare Some penguins start up their own daycare in their igloo where they invite Mwa Mwas in. They are advertised in the Pet Shop where the Mwa Mwas are, most usually in the Mammoth server. Sometimes bad people come and start hurting the Mwa Mwas. Hospitals Some penguins will pretend to have a broken body part or be sick and some penguins open their igloo and pretend to fix the broken body part or cure them. Airplane Penguins use a Secret Deluxe Snow Igloo and organize it to look like an airplane. There is supposed to be good service and real food, but most Airplane parties result in a crash, this usualy starts with a passenger yelling it out, or the host wanting everyone to leave. Sometimes Mwa mwa penguin enter! Some people are crazy and jump out. Hotel Penguins use furniture to make a hotel for penguins to stay in. It usually has five rooms (Lobby, Hall, and the rooms guests stay in). Penguins use the snow fort furniture to make walls. Movie Place Penguins make a lot of T.Vs in one place. This is not seen often. Shop Penguins make different shops and other things. Example: Music Shop. Mall Penguins make a small mall. When penguins come to see it they choose a shop and stay there. Mwa mwas enter and they may fool around! Secret Agent Meeting Secret Agents discuss problems. They usually stop robbers or other people. Maybe a bad idea because you might blow your cover by saying this in public area. But you could advertise in the HQ. Snowball Fight base Where teams discuss their plans in private during a snowball war. Pool Party Where penguins swim. Sometimes a tropical restaurant is also featured. Pools are created using a bunch of blue puffle beds. Pantries are used to make change rooms. Colleges Where Penguins come to "pretend" to host a college. The owner of the igloo is the dean/ or a professor. He gives the "students" tests and reports. Students tend to dis-obey the professor and throw snowballs at him/her. Celebration A Penguin hosts a celebration party. (i.e.defeating their worst enemy) School/College Where penguins usually "Pretend" to be a school student with a bookbag and have different subjects as in: Art, Lunch, Reading, Writing, Recess, Science, Social Studies, Drama, Music, Media, Integrated Arts, Gym, Outdoor Class, Gardening, Talk Time, and pet orderization. For art you usually have an eisal, or have paintings on the wall they could pretend to paint. For Lunch, you could have a Big table, along with seats, stoves, fridges, popcorn machines, and a pantry. For Reading, You could have some bookshelves, beanbags, chairs, fireplaces, etc. For writing you could have desks and seats, and pretending to give each student a paper, to write on and a pencil. When they are done usually tell them to hand them in to the teacher (you) and read a pretend book. For Recess you could either tell the class to run around the island for a few, or if you have an outdoor igloo, you could tell them to play in the outdoor part. For Science you could change into a scientist (From the Halloween party) and press "D" to perform a science trick in your class. For social studies, You could talk to them about Pretend Club Penguin history. You could make it up if you like. For Drama, you could have a stage in your igloo and tell them to say a line or make them pretend to act out something or someone. For Music you could have the music notes on your igloo wall and pretend to make them sing. You could also have a microphone, stage, drums, and any other music item. For Media, again, you could have bookshelves, chairs and if people talk during media time you could tell them to "SHHH!". For Integrated arts, you could tell your class to dance and sing. For gym, you could have a tredmill, weights, and other gymnastic stuff. You could also tell your class to do certain gym activities. For Outdoor class you could bring your class to the beach or forest, and talk to them about Club Penguin history. A.K.A:How that place got it's name, how the ________ was created, etc. (you could use the Tour Guide feature) For Gardening you could have lots of flowers and your class could pretend to garden. For Talk Time, you could let the class talk to eachother about whatever they want. For Pet orderization, You could teach your class how to handle a pet to take care of. You could also have a class pet. For the end of the "Year" you could have a little celebration by letting the class do whatever they want. Pre K Some penguins advertise for Pre Ks in the pet shop where the babies are. It's just like colleges only, there is no dormitories, there is a "playground", and the teacher pretends to teach the penguin toddlers how to count, learn the alphabet, etc. Puffle Party These are parties where all visitors of the igloo must take their puffle (walk it). It's a party to honor Puffles and a party for everyone to bring one. Member Party A party hosted by a member that only allows members. Any Non-members that come are "beaten up" by the host. Some have been banned for beating up Non Members. Rare Party A rare party, is an unorganized event that lures old penguins in to show off their items. A lot of people come to these types of parties, to see the penguins and often record. Cinemas Penguins come round and watch a movie, they have to buy tickets to get in. Wrestling Match Penguins usually have fun and word wrestle.The penguins may also like WWE or TNA. Mean penguins sometime say Daycares are Wrestling and that the mwa mwa penguins are wrestlers. Anniversary An anniversary party is when a penguin reaches a specific milestone in their penguins age, such as 500 days old or 1000 days old. Penguins usually celebrate with banners. Build-A-Bear workshop Where penguins come and pretend to build a bear and some penguins pretend to be "Teddy Bears" and belong to owners. The owners of the igloo advertise in the Pet Shop because Mwa Mwas are here and Mwa Mwas like Teddy Bears. Contest Contests are when penguins compete in things like "who has the best dance" or "who has the best item" , etc. The Kick-Off Sometimes penguins throw a Kick-Off to celebrate something special,or something really exciting! Holiday Party On holidays like Christmas, April Fool's Day, Easter, etc., Penguins like to host holiday parties to celebrate. Museum A museum igloo usually has stages with items on them to represent a display stage. There is often a Tour Guide to guide you along. Kingdom People usually use the backyard igloo for this. One half is a forest and the other is the castle. The peasants live in the forest while all the royalty lives in the castle. Sometimes there is a dungeon. Shopping Center Penguins often pretend to sell furniture and pets. Haunted Igloo Some penguins pretend that they have a haunted igloo. They usually have a lot of trees and pumpkins. Some mwa mwas enter and they turn into ghosts. Black Markets A uncommon event where penguins pretend ''to sell illegal items, such as old newspapers, weapons, rare items (e.g. beta hat, 1st year party hat) and memberships. Mwa Mwas do not enter these markets because they are sometimes stolen there. Other black markets are sometimes taken place in the Boiler Room, Dojo, and the Mine. The black market is sometimes stopped by secret agents. Airports Penguins have airports (usually in Split-level igloos) that take penguins from one place to another. Most require you to "buy" a ticket. The airplanes feature a captain, staff, and a kitchen usually to keep guests content. Mwa Mwas sometimes go here to travel because there are services for them. Prison Penguins will get a stone igloo and make prisoner rooms out of stone wall from the adventure party. Sometimes penguins pretend to be prisoners. Some penguins pretend to be policemen. After October 2009, Iron Gates are also sometimes used. Dentist's office A penguin pretends to be the dentist while another penguin who pretends to be a patient at the dentist for check-ups. Ships Some people pretend to be captains and boat around, some people pretend there for trading. Its the most rare of all. Water Slides Water slides are made using blue mats for the slide and also a pool. 'Anti "Bay Bee" HQ' Mwa mwa haters come here to make plans to hurt mwa mwas. Strange enough, some mwa mwas purposely come here. There is usually a prison for mwa mwas and stuff to hurt them with like shark infested pools, fire pits, refrigerators (to make them cold because they hate that), stoves, etc. It may be possible to get banned for doing this. Robbers Lair Robbers Lair is again, another of the most rarest parties. Its where robbers and vampires come to discuss things to steal and penguins to bite. This is another of the most unknown and rarest igloos. If an agent comes, they put the agent in the dungeon and find another vampire's or robber's house to hold the meeting in. =Total Drama Island= Total Drama Island is based on a TV show. It usially has a fire from the Medival Party an has 2 sides for teams. There are challenges,such as racing to the Cove from Ski Hill,food fight,dodgeball etc. If one of the teams loose,they will vote somebody off. Many Mwa Mwa's will come and spoil the "show". Gallery of Igloos ''For more Igloos, see Igloo Gallery File:Puffle_Lover_House.png|A Cave Igloo Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Image:Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Image:A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Image:Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. Image:A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Image:Basic igloo.PNG|The basic/default igloo. Image:New back igloo.PNG|The New Background since May 28, 2009. Image:Igloo Christmas Night.PNG|The Background during the Holiday Party 2009. File:Waterslide_igloo.png|A water slide igloo File:Beta_Igloo.png|The basic/default igloo during beta testing that looks like the one in Penguin Chat 3 Trivia *During beta days of Club Penguin, everyone's separate igloos looked like the ones in Penguin Chat 3. This was quickly changed to the basic igloo we know of today. *The most common igloo is the blue ice Split Level igloo. *Most people buy the Split level Candy Igloo to celebrate Valentine's Day. *It is possible for Puffles to hide behind your furniture. *Most members avoid purchasing a snow igloo, since it is considered as a downgrade of a basic igloo due to its decreased price. *There is an igloo background for the player card. The igloo in the background is a plain igloo. *Some think the chimney is a nail. *Igloos may be situated down streets. *Zippo's address is 2993 West Iceberg Lane, which he included on his "Lost Fish" ad. **This is a clue that igloos might be on streets. *On December 18 2009, there was a serious glitch. If you had the maximum number of puffles (16) and entered your igloo and while they were moving, the igloo would go into a time freeze. The only way to get out was logging off. *There was once igloo music called "Hard Rock". Many penguins called it the best music on Club Penguin ever. But it was removed. *When Club Penguin was fist launched, only members could own an igloo. Non-members were not allowed to own an igloo. However, non-members were later allowed to own an igloo with limited functions. *Penguins thought it was funny to change their split level igloo to a '''Castle igloo '''and watch their puffles "climb on the walls"! SWFs *Igloo Upgrades Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Items